¿Soltarías mi mano?
by Bommie Hofferson Wong
Summary: Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo sencillo, pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y el modo correcto eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo
1. ¿Tan rápido?

Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo sencillo, pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y el modo correcto eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo y justo ahora su mirada lo decía.

Con el puño cerrado a un costado de sus piernas, el cuerpo tensado y en sus ojos una mezcla de dolor, confusión y enojo es como ahora ella lo veía y estaba segura de que esa no era la primera vez que él estaba de esa forma con ella.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni ella misma lograba explicarse que había sucedido. Se suponía que este debía ser el mejor y más feliz día de su vida y que nunca lo olvidaría, solo hay algo cierto, recordaría aquel momento por siempre, pero no precisamente por ser el más feliz.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos perdónenme si me tarde mucho pero estoy a finales de semestre y estoy que me vuelvo chango, espero estar actualizando el primer capítulo para la próxima semana es que leyendo otra historia que encontré por aquí mi idea se parecía tan solo un poco y estoy tratando de cambiar esos detalles jajaja tengan paciencia ya pronto estaré de nuevo con ustedes :D.<p>

Chicos tengo la idea de poner frases que concuerden con el capitulo que les parece así como la que puse al inicio me gustaría que me ayudaran con frases que les gusten ¿Qué les parece?.

Bueno espero no tardarme tanto pero con eso de las suspensiones de clases pues son más complicadas mis tareas y trabajos finales.

Tengan linda noche y ya nos leemos :D

Atte : Bommie Hofferson Wong


	2. Este es solo el comienzo

_**Hola chicos una disculpa de antemano volví a leer el capitulo y creo que si estaba algo confuso pero aquí les tengo la segunda versión que había hecho, creo que esta más completa y explica varias cosillas, hay algunas partes que si les explicaré después como vayan pasando los capítulos y bueno sin más.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN NO ME PERTENECEN SI NOA CRESSIDA COWELL Y DREAMWORKS YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SOBRE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo sencillo, pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y el modo correcto eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo".<strong>_

_**-Aristóteles.**_

Cuando todo parece ir de maravilla siempre hay algo que llega a causar problemas. Usualmente días como estos nunca deben ser olvidados por la gran felicidad que invade el momento y el lugar, pero hoy les aseguró que no es de esos días y pensar que todo había comenzado bien.

El clima cálido y sin amenazas de lluvia, nieve o dragones, incluso de los gemelos y eso era más que pedir para hoy en Berk.

El jefe de la isla corría de un lado a otro tratando de que todo estuviera en orden y que nada saliera mal para esa noche. Todo mundo estaba feliz por que hoy dos de sus héroes unirían sus vidas para siempre y nada ni nadie los separaría. Heather, Camicazi y Brutacio ayudaban a Astrid con su vestido el cual ella mismo había fabricado para este día, un vestido que por frente solo cubría la mitad de los muslos y por detrás le llegaba hasta el suelo, en su torso tenía una imagen de una mariposa dorada y con unos detalles de color plateado a su alrededor, tenía descubiertos los brazos y un poco la espada, bastante abierto para la época del año que pasaban pero su vestido estaba hermoso, Enrique y Brutilda ayudaban a Hipo con su ropa un poco grande pues su padre la había elegido, Patán y Patapez se encontraban en la cocina ayudando a las cocineras a elegir la cena de hoy por que, aunque ellos la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban peleando, compartían algo en común y eso era el gran apetito pero ¿Por qué Brutilda ayuda a Hipo y Brutacio a Astrid?, pues a Bocón se le ocurrió la gran idea de volver a separarlos para así evitarse problemas durante la ceremonia lo que le sorprendió fue a quien eligieron los gemelos por que esta vez los dejaron decidir.

Todo estaba listo, él estaba ansioso por su llegada, parado frente a su padre quien sería el que los casaría cuando por fin pudo verla a lo lejos entrando al gran salón, caminaba a paso lento, los gemelos la acompañaban, cada gemelo a un costado de ella, se veía hermosa con su cabello trenzado a un lado de su oreja izquierda, el vestido blanco, sus ojos azules brillaban a más no poder pues estaba realmente feliz, se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, ese hombre que aunque al principio tuvo problemas por no ser como ella o los demás jinetes el pudo perdonarla y unir sus vidas para siempre, él tomó su mano y la beso con tanto cuidado pero a la vez con amor, el gran jefe comenzó a hablar y todos los presentes estando de pie les sonreían e internamente felicitaban a los futuros esposos, ella entre la multitud pudo ver a dos personas que a pesar de tampoco haber comenzado de la manera correcta se convirtieron en seres muy especiales, ahí estaba Heather la mujer de cabello obscuro peinada de igual manera que hace cinco años cuando la conoció era muy raro que se vieran pues la morena vivía algo lejos de Berk y con todo el trabajo que Astrid tenía en la academia se le dificultaba bastante y Camicazi, la mujer por la que Astrid estaba celosa, la mejor amiga de Hipo desde su infancia y quien si lo supo entenderlo desde el principio y estaba realmente feliz de tenerla ese día, fue una gran sorpresa para ambos encontrarlas pues habían pensado que no vendrían pero aquí estaban sonriéndoles a los dos y mirándolos con ternura.

Cuando estoico lo pidió Hipo le colocó el anillo a Astrid en el dedo y ella a Hipo, anillos que Bocón les había hecho con todo su cariño, cosa que le agradecían, al terminar la ceremonia Hipo al fin pudo darle un beso a su ahora esposa, un beso que tanto deseaban los dos y mientras el pueblo entero los felicitaban a gritos y aplausos ellos caminaban tomados de la mano hasta quedar frente a sus amigos quienes los abrazaban y felicitaban. Todo esa felicidad que embargaba a Berk era inmensa pero quien iba a pensar que todo aquello se iría a terminar tan pronto, como si de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tratara. Una sombra se encontraba por fuera del Gran Salón, nadie lo notaba pues estaban viendo a la feliz pareja, tenía la mirada sería y no dejaba de ver la ahora esposa de Hipo, sin hacer ruido se alejo de aquel lugar con dirección al puerto, la obscuridad era una ventaja que tenía por ahora.

********* ب_ب******* ب_ب******* ب_ب******** ب_ب******* ب_ب***

E stoico caminaba a paso lento por el Gran Salón, veía a aquellas flores que estaban tiradas y quemándose poco a poco en el suelo, observaba su alrededor, sillas tiradas, platos rotos, escudos destrozados, ese era ahora su ambiente, el gran jefe solo agachó la mirada y con sus manos cubría sus ojos, no sabía que hacer todo esto no era como él lo había planeado, se sentía molesto, decepcionado y triste consigo mismo.

Tenía la cabeza agachada, bajo sus manos y se sentó en una de las sillas que aún seguían de pie, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, veía sus botas algo sucias de lodo y de cenizas pero eso no era lo que tanto veía sino que junto a su bota derecha se encontraba una rosa blanca completamente intacta, era de color blanco y no tenía espinas en su tallo tan solo tenía una hoja colgando, Estoico la tomó entre sus manos, era increíble que haya sobrevivido después de todo el caos aunque la rosa era realmente linda, el gran jefe no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima sobre tan hermosa rosa y se sintió tan culpable.

-Estoico- le llamó un hombre atrás de él, el vikingo asustado de puso de pie y Mientras con una mano sostenía la rosa con l otra se limpiaba los ojos para después girarse y encontrarse a una figura bastante conocida.

-Bocón ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el Jefe tratando de sonreír aunque le Era bastante difícil y su amigo pudo notarlo.

-¿Estas bien? - él gran hombre se sentía preocupado por su amigo y era claro que ahora lo necesitaba, Estoico volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-¿Tú que crees? - respondió con dificultad su voz parecía cortarse y sin levantar aún la mirada. Bocón se acercó poco a poco con mucho cuidado de no pisar nada de lo que se encontrase tirado Y al llegar tomo del hombro a su amigo para darle apoyo - Todo esto es mi culpa ¿No es así?

- Te dije que ella no.

-No creí que sucediera así.

-Tu no sabías que el se daría cuenta antes de que se lo dijeran - dijo Bocón viendo a su alrededor y sin poder evitar sentir tristeza.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Seguir con el plan original - ambos vikingos se giraron rápidamente y se sorprendieron al ver al emisor de aquellas palabras, reconocían aquella voz pero les sorprendía verla allí de pie frente a la Puerta del Gran Salón seguía usando aquel vestido blanco que ella misma había creado, un vestido hermoso pero ahora estaba lleno de polvo y con unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre el pero que no le pertenecían.

-No – dijo el gran jefe acercándose un poco a la joven y claro negándose a esa loca idea – Eso es imposible.

-Es la única manera que veo para que yo pueda regresar, solo con eso tendré pruebas y todos me creerán, él me creerá –dijo esto último en un susurro y esquivando la mirada de Estoico y la de Bocón.

-Estoico ella tiene razón –dijo el gran amigo del jefe sin despegar la mirada de aquella mujer que solo le sonrió aun que sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué hay de los demás? –preguntó Estoico.

-Vendrán conmigo, han aceptado y me apoyaran.

-No sabes por cuánto tiempo será escúchame… -Estoico trató de hacerla comprender lo que hacía pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar.

-Es mi decisión y esta tomada, no hay vuelta atrás –Su voz sonaba firme y su mirada también lo decía, ellos la conocían y sabían que cuando decía algo es por que así lo hará y nadie podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión, no estaban de acuerdo con lo que ella quería sin embargo la apoyaban, el gran jefe no le quedo de otra más que asentir con la cabeza dándole su aprobación, los ojos de aquella chica amenazaban con derramar unas cuantas lágrimas pero ella no lo permitió no podía dejarlas escapar ahora aunque realmente lo necesitara. Ella sonrió de manera tierna a los vikingos y asintió para girarse y abrir la puerta para salir de aquel lugar cuando una gran mano tocó su hombro y la detuvo, ella ligeramente giro la cabeza para ver al gran jefe para justo detrás de ella entregándole aquella rosa que el había recogido minutos antes.

-Llévate esto – Estoico tomó la mano de la chica y en su mano le coloco la rosa blanca y después le cerro la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas –Por favor perdóname.

-Perdóneme usted por no haber cumplido mi promesa de hacerlo a él feliz.

-Regresa pronto – dijo Bocón quien caminó hasta quedar detrás de Estoico este giro un poco la cabeza –Te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Se que ustedes si – susurró – pero él no .

-Le explicaré todo…

-No señor, si lo hace decidirá buscarme y complicaría más las cosas.

-¿Lo viste? –le preguntó Bocón.

-Me odia – decir aquellas palabras le lastimaron el alma por completo y aunque se esforzó por no llorar unas cuantas lágrimas si lograron escaparse se aquellos ojos azules, Estoico la abrazó por tan solo un momento y ella correspondió al abrazo, Bocón los veía con tristeza, el gran jefe se separo del abrazo y le brindo la más grande sonrisa que le pudo dar a la chica, ella se giró y continuó su camino hacia el puerto donde la esperaban sus amigos, sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho el tener que dejar la isla donde ella nació, creció, donde conoció al amor más grande de su vida, donde unió su vida con él pero que ahora ella misma se alejaba era increíble lo rápido que sucedió pero así son las cosas, ella había tomado una decisión y no podía retractarse solo había una manera de demostrar su inocencia y esa es completando su cometido, lo lograría y regresaría a lado de su amor para ser felices, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

La noche era fría y bastante oscura, la luna se observaba en el horizonte tan grande y brillante , cosa que a ella le encantaba, no quería voltear por que sabía el dolor que le causaría prefirió continuar su camino hacia el puerto, bajando por aquel puente de madera que ella misma había cruzado miles de veces caminando y volando y es que no solo dejaba a su gran amor en la isla si no también a su mejor amiga quién siempre estaba con ella cuando la necesitaba, su dragona era muy especial y esperaba que no le pasará nada en este tiempo que ella estaría fuera.

-Cuídate – susurró la chica oji-azul para si misma.

El barco ya no se encontraba tan lejos de ella, podía ver a sus amigos desde donde ella estaba, aquellos dos no estaban peleando, cosa bastante rara en ellos, solo estaban en el marco del barco mirando el cielo estrellado que había esa noche, la morena estaba platicando aquella chica que es maravillosamente hábil con la espada y que tiene el cabello rubio y todo alborotado, al notar la presencia de la chica oji-azul rápidamente se acercaron a ella y fue el gemelo quien la ayudó a subir al barco, la morena estaba por hablar cuando una imagen se acercó a ellos, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de tenerlo cerca pero era necesario, todos se alejaron de él, cada uno regresando a donde estaban antes de la llegada de la vikinga oji-azul, ella no se movió tan solo se quedo de pie frente a la entrada del barco mientras este poco a poco comenzaba a avanzar y a tomar rumbo, aquel lugar a donde se dirigían estaba a una noche de viaje y prefería dormir un poco para olvidar aquella tragedia aunque no sea por mucho, él camino hasta quedar frente a la rubia ella no quiso verla y se dio la vuelta no se alejo simplemente no quería verlo.

-¿Lo viste? - Preguntó el chico

- Si

-Debe de odiarte.

-Gracias por recordármelo.

-No lo decía con esa intensión.

-No importa como lo digas –dijo la chica de cabello rubia volteándose para velo directo frente a frente –Ya nada importa.

-Oye… -Trató de decir aquel chico pero ella misma lo interrumpió.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo ella pasando a un lado de él sin prestar importancia a lo que fuese a decir él, los demás la siguieron así uno por uno iban caminando hacia la puerta que se encontraba en el suelo, no era el lugar más cómodo pero debían pasar desapercibidos, nadie podía verlos llegar. Uno a uno fueron bajando parecían prisioneros y así lo eran de alguna manera, la rubia estaba por bajar cuando la misma voz la detuvo.

-Lo siento… Astrid –sus intensiones parecían verdaderas pero eso no le importaba a ella, no quería mirar hacia atrás, no quería ver su hogar y saber que tal vez ya no volverá tan solo soltó un leve suspiro.

-Yo lo siento más… Jake –dijo la vikinga para cerrar la puerta y dejar solo a aquel joven que no dejaba de ver hacia donde todos habían ido, agacho la mirada por solo unos segundos y giró para ver la isla que aún se podía distinguir a pesar de la distancia que llevaban aunque no era mucha, pero algo le llamó mucho la atención a lo lejos una se podían ver tres figuras una estaba demasiado grande y las otras dos eran pequeñas, del tamaño de un humano no se podía distinguir sus caras pero estaba casi seguro de saber quienes eran decidió solo voltearse, dio un par de instrucciones a uno de sus hombres para el viaje y bajo de igual manera que los demás vikingos para cerrar la puerta.

Ellos no dejaban de ver el barco alejarse, sentían un gran dolor verlo irse pero también habían tomado una decisión y no darían marcha atrás, el dragón estaba sentado junto a su jinete mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza sin dejar de ver el barco.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? –preguntó uno de los ellos al castaño junto a él.

-No –respondió –Pero no podía hacer más.

-¿Dejáremos que se vayan?

-No quiero –susurró el castaño a modo de que solo su amigo lograra escucharlo –Pero me duele tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad.

-¿Algún día la perdonaras?

-¿Tu la perdonarás?

-Ahora que lo pienso – respondió el chico de cabello obscuro –no dejamos que nos dieran una explicación.

-Ya es tarde para pedirlas –no tenía muchas ganas de continuar de pie en aquel lugar causándose más dolor, se giró, tomo el hombro de su amigo y después camino a paso lento hacia su hogar junto a su dragón dejando al moreno solo. Era bastante difícil para él, el mismo día de su boda debería ser feliz no de esta manera. Hipo caminaba junto a Chimuelo, comenzaban a subir pequeña colina hacia su hogar cuando cayó de rodillas espantando al dragón el chico tomó sus manos y cubrió su rostro con ellas, ya no quería recordar.

Flash Back

-Enrique ¿Has visto a Astrid y a Camicazi? –preguntó Hipo su tono de voz sonaba a preocupación, pero entre la música y los gritos de la gente no se escuchaba mucho.

-Estaban con Heather –respondió Enrique –Tu padre se las llevó, solo se que salieron del gran salón.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por que no le preguntas a tu padre viene entrando –Enrique con la mirada señaló al gran jefe que venía acompañado de Bocón, ambos iban entrando cuando Hipo los alcanzó.

-Papá ¿Dónde esta Astrid?

-Las deje en la casa Hipo, tenía algo que hablar con ellas –dijo el gran jefe son una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y sobre que hablaron? –Preguntó Hipo un poco intrigado.

-No te preocupes hijo ya te enteraras en su momento –Estoico soltó una gran carcajada y golpeo a Hipo en el hombro, el joven se quejo un poco y se sobo aquella parte donde su padre le había dado una pizca de su cariño.

-Si me parece bien –fue lo último que habló con su padre y se alejó de él.

Hipo salió el gran salón en busca de su ahora esposa, llegó a la casa donde ahora vivirían juntos pero ninguna se encontraba ahí, busco por toda la casa, su cuarto, la sala y no había rastro de ellas y por eso decidió ir a buscarlas, salió y caminó por el pueblo, estaba obscuro pero en Berk eso no era problema, es una isla tranquila y todos los Berkianos eran amables y gentiles, se sorprendió al ver un dragón volando pudo reconocerlo pues era Barf y Belch el dragón de Brutilda y Brutacio, se dirigían hacia el puerto y fue ahí donde decidió ir, entre más se acercaba podía distinguir unas voces entre ellas eran de los gemelos quienes estaban discutiendo como siempre, eso no era nuevo, también la voz de Heather quien trataba de calmarlos pero comenzaba a discutir con ellos cosa que le causo gracia al vikingo, sigilosamente se escondió detrás de un árbol para no ser visto o escuchado y lo que vio no fue para nada lindo. Los gemelos estaban golpeándose y Heather cansada de gritarles se alejo un poco y solo los veía pelearse, tenía las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa en el rostro y detrás de ella estaba Camicazi y Astrid mirando a los gemelos pero no le dieron tanta importancia pero ellas siguieron platicando hacia la nada, era algo extraño pero después entendió quien era con quien hablaban, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y corto vestía totalmente de negro solo el cinturón era color blanco y en la mano cargaba una espada parecida a la que siempre cargaba Camicazi. Hipo no podía ver lo que creía, no lograba escuchar lo que decían pero si hay algo que a hipo le molesta es que le tomen la mano a su esposa y eso mismo estaba haciendo Jake.

-Deja a mi esposa en paz –dijo Hipo saliendo de su escondite y caminando de forma molesta hacia Astrid.

-Hipo no es lo que piensas –trató de explicarle Astrid pero era en vano.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, solo estas con un hombre que tiene prohibido estar en la isla y que tenía tu mano tomada.

-Hipo tranquilízate –dijo Camicazi acercándose a él.

-No me voy a tranquilizar –gritó Hipo –Aléjate de mi, todos aléjense no los quiero de nuevo cerca de mi. Se giro y corrió de regreso al gran salón.

-Hipo espera –gritó Astrid para comenzar a perseguirlo, después Camicazi, Heather, los gemelos e incluso Jake los siguieron.

Fin de flashback

Recordarla le lastimaba el alma, aunque sabía que Enrique tenía razón, no quizo dejarlos hablar, a ninguno lo dejo por que la furia le ganó pero ya no podía hacer nada, ellos se habían ido y no había marcha atrás. Con ayuda de Chimuelo se levantó del suelo y poco a poco caminaban a su hogar con la cabeza toda alborotada y un corazón hecho pedazos.

Enrique seguía parada en el mismo lugar y pudo ver a Hipo caer pero prefirió no ir, él necesitaba estar solo, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía su amigo pero sabía que su dolor no podía igualarse al de él, estaba adolorido y por eso prefería negarse y preguntarse si hizo bien, el moreno lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, pensaba en lo que sucedió y se sentía mal por no haber reaccionado de la manera correcta y por ello ahora su amada se alejaba en un barco hacia un lugar desconocido y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo sería, él tenía claro y estaba seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Te encontrare… no importa lo que me cueste ni el tiempo que tarde… pero tu volverás a mí.

********* ب_ب******* ب_ب******* ب_ب******** ب_ب******* ب_ب***

El sol ya había salido solo que donde ellos se encontraban no se podía notar, estaba totalmente obscuro, no se lograba ver nada hasta que rápidamente alguien abre la puerta dejando entrar la luz del sol, algunos se espantaron y otros se cubrieron su rostro con sus manos del sol que los estaba lastimando.

-Levántense dormilones –dijo Jake quien también les arrojó un bulto de ropa –tomen y vístanse no creo que sea buena idea que los vean vestidos de esa manera.

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó el gemelo tallándose los ojos.

-Así es apúrense que ellos esta esperando –Jake cerró la puerta y los dejo en aquel lugar para poder cambiarse aunque sea a tientas pues no se veía absolutamente nada. Diez minutos después se escucho la puerta y Jake le abrió, ya estaban listos.

-Vámonos –dijo y caminó hasta la entrada del barco y bajo de este con una tabla que colocaron el en suelo. Cada vikingo fue saliendo y se sorprendieron bastante al ver aquel lugar, todo parecía estar gris a pesar de estar el sol, no era nada parecido a Berk, la gente no parecía de buena cara, los soldados eran bastante alto y con gran armadura, se sentían tan pequeños junto a ellos, Jake iba primero permitiéndoles el paso, todos en aquel lugar no les quitaban la mirada cada uno estaba demasiado serio, ignoraron aquellas miradas amenazantes.

-No les hagas caso hacen lo mismo cada vez que viene un extraño a la isla– susurró Jake, Astrid no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza –Créeme después les tendrán miedo.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó confundida.

-Después lo entenderás.

Llegaron a una casa en el centro del pueblo, estaba totalmente rodeada por soldados y al ver a Jake dieron el paso, dejándolos entrar. Un hombre los esperaba, estaba sentado en una gran silla y a sus costados habían más guardias, vestía una armadura completa parecía bastante pesada y su casco era bastante conocido por todos los presentes, al verlos solo sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose a ellos con un hacha en las manos se coloco frente a Astrid.

-Sean bienvenidos –dijo aquel hombre –Les diría que se pudieran cómodos pero esta es mi casa y no me gusta su presencia.

-Entonces para que nos quieres aquí –preguntó la gemela.

-Ustedes son de los mejores luchadores que he conocido y los necesito.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarte? –dijo la rubia de cabello alborotado.

-Claro que no deberían pero lo harán.

-¿Qué ganamos nosotros? –preguntó la morena amante de los experimentos.

-A ti no te conocía personalmente pero escuche sobre ti, la chica que engaño hipo y su amigos para salvar a sus padres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo de una vez –Astrid cerro su puño y se acercó a Dagur pero Jake se lo impidió y los guardias tomaron sus armas rodeando a los invitados de esa casa.

-Mi pueblo esta cayendo y ustedes me ayudaran a reconstruirlo.

-¿Y si no queremos? –dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

-Lo harás si quieres que te devuelva esto, el chico tomó la mano de Astrid y le quitó del dedo aquel objeto que ella tanto acariciaba –Supe de tu boda, es una lastima que no haya salido como tu esperabas.

-Todo fue por tu culpa –gritó Astrid tratando de soltarse del agarre en el que la tenía Jake –Mejor devuélvemelo.

-Te lo daré cuando vea que estas comenzando a realizar lo que quiero –dijo el chico caminando hacia las escaleras y subiendo por estas.

-¡Te arrepentirás Dagur! –gritó la rubia.

-Es probable pero ahora tienes trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿MEJOR? bueno como siempre estoy abierta para recibir sus reviews, ya sean criticas, sugerencia y de nuevo una disculpa y como al principio escribí con el tiempo les diré que hace Astrid con Dagur, que le dijo Jake a Astrid y por que le sostuvo la mano D: jajajaja.<em>**

**_Estoy un poco alocada con esto de los trabajos finales pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible esta historia la tengo en mi cabeza desde hace meses y quiero perfeccionarla :D Algunas partes les parecieron igual pero el lunes que estaba escribiendo la segunda versión deje algunos pedazos que encajaban bien y les cambie algunas palabras._**

**_Bueno espero leerlos pronto y tengan un lindo día._**

**_ATTTE: BOMMIE HOFFERSON WONG_**


End file.
